


I won't reget this

by StakarOgord



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Sorry Not Sorry, Walkers (Walking Dead), sorry glenn, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakarOgord/pseuds/StakarOgord
Summary: He knows what he was about to do was stupid.Why should he start being smart now?





	I won't reget this

There all kneeling in front of in front of the so-called saviors. The fucking leader of the "saviors" shouts a whole bunch of fuck who-knows-what. He's paying enough attention to realize that the man, Negan he thinks his name is Mash is in Abraham's head. He's not sorry didn't like him very much anyway. He does smile however when Abraham says "suck my nuts." What a way to go. Taking it like a champ indeed.  
Daryl the fucking dumbass punches mr. Want to be Satan, in the face. Now he's really trying not to laugh. Half because Daryl just hit the man who could kill any of them in the face and half because no that's it. He looks at Negan, Negans not looking at him, but he knows the look in his eyes. He thinks it so fast he almost falls back. He's going to go for glenn. As long as he's alive glenn isn't going zombie. Glenn's the only fucker here that give a fuck about his bitch ass. So as Negan looks at Glenn and says. "Back at it." (Or whatever he wasn't listening.) He puts his arms on top of his head. This is really going to hurt. As Negan swings his bat, he moves in front of Glenn. His arms take the hit. There's a lot of blood and fuck that hurt. He looks up at Negan smiles and says. "You know I don't care who the fuck you are as long as im here. It's not going to be Glenn." Negan looks at him and then smiles. "As you wish, man." 

He can't remember anything anymore. He thinks he's dead. Funny. He and Negan would have been great friends if he didn't pick Glenn.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's carp.
> 
> Lots of errors and I don't even know what it's about.


End file.
